Vial De Sangre
by SexyDiva
Summary: Pobres cazadores engatusados y engañados. Pobres diablos que tan solo querían proteger a sus seres amados, sin saber que tal vez, algún día, fuesen ellos quienes acabasen con la vida de sus familias, ciegos por la sed de sangre


_**Disclaimer**_ **:** Ni "Free!" ni "Bloodborne" me pertenecen, personajes a sus respectivos autores, así como la cultura de Yharnam que pertenece a Sony y "From Software". Solo la historia en la que se desenvuelven es de mi autoría, ah y la cazadora también

¿Qué tal? Una vez más sus desastres favoritos aquí reportándose :)  
Diva: como parece nuestra costumbre, cumpliendo nuestra presentación anual (;D)  
(¬¬)… Bueno eh… no puedo dar explicaciones en este momento, pues no va al caso ahora, pero en nuestras a actualizaciones lo comentaremos (:S).

Y eh aquí nuestro clásico especial de Halloween (n_n).Podríamos cuestionar aquello de especial, lo único que tiene de especial es que siempre procuramos publicar en estas fechas, es mi mes favorito :), además la mayoría de mis fics tratan de temas sobrenaturales por lo que estas fechas son excelentes para publicar. En ese caso déjenme corregir

He aquí nuestro primer especial (de nuestras clásicas fechas) de Halloween -insertar ovaciones y fuegos artificiales aquí (=P)-  
Diva: … eeen fin, fin más que agregar por aquí nos vemos haya abajo, esperamos que disfruten la lectura tanto como nosotras disfrutamos escribiéndola  
Y sufrimos muchísimo corrigiéndola (TT_TT)  
Diva: bueno aquí el one-shot. Disfruten de la lectura (:D)

 _ **Música recomendada para escuchar:**_ www . youtube _**.**_ com/watch?v=LzdhTGaWzec

 _ **Vial de Sangre**_

Aullidos que se perdían en la distancia, gemidos impúdicos; el brutal alarido del acero, de las garras y los dientes en enfrentamiento, componían la siniestra canción de cuna de aquella noche de cacería.

Ella una forastera que había llegado en mal momento, pésimo en realidad, se había visto envuelta sin quererlo en la cacería, aunque, a estas alturas le parecía muy divertida. Era horrible, era espeluznante, pero en una vena sádica, profunda y oscura estaba disfrutando de aquello, exceptuando por algunas cosillas, como la que tenía delante. Otro cazador que se había vuelto loco, ebrio por la sangre. Otro pobre diablo, que seguramente se había unido a la iglesia de la sanación buscando proteger a quienes le importaban, buscando construirle un futuro mejor a su ciudad.

Uno más, solo un número, una estadística que se sumaba a los números de la iglesia, a los pobres tontos que utilizaban, engañaban y desechaban como basura.

Suspiró con hastió al escuchar el gruñido bestial del hombre. Le dio un tirón a su hacha de mano, alargando el mango de esta, regalándose la ventaja de una mayor amplitud en sus ataques. Entrecerró los ojos irritada, el sujeto tenía un hacha idéntica a la suya, por lo que al verla hacer aquello él lo hizo igual, estiró el mango, desbaratando cualquier ventaja que la mujer podría haber tenido. Malditas armas de serie, se le antojo lanzarle la suya a la cabeza, pero erradico el pensamiento al instante, aquella era su mejor arma, si quería tener alguna oportunidad contra el cazador la necesitaría.

Como lo suponía el hombre fue quién tomo la iniciativa de atacar, con una velocidad increíble cortó el tramo que los separaba y lanzo un tajo horizontal, que abarco de lado a lado la estrecha callejuela en la que se encontraban. El golpe retumbo en el aire; el trémulo sonido metálico hizo temblar la casa entera, en la cual el filo del hacha se había enterrado. La mujer había evitado el tajo lanzándose hábilmente hacía atrás, e instantáneamente arremetió hacia adelante, golpeando en el pecho al hombre, con la punta afilada, con la que terminaba el mango de su arma, desestabilizándolo. Alzó el hacha y sintiéndose victoriosa la dejo caer, como un verdugo, directo al cráneo del otro cazador.

Le sorprendió que el otro pudiera alzar su propia arma, interponiéndola y deteniendo su golpe con esta. Estaba tan sorprendida que no pudo prever el movimiento del otro, fue pateada en el vientre, la fuerza del golpe la hizo retroceder varios metros. Tocía convulsamente, resintiendo el golpe y la perdida de oxígeno, apenas consiguió detener el golpe en salto que el otro hizo, pero la fuerza del ataque la hizo caer de espaldas, se levantó casi al instante, rodando hacía atrás buscando distancia, estabilizarse y recuperar ideas. Pero el enloquecido cazador no pensaba darle ni un segundo de descanso.

Apenas miró hacía el frente, la silueta del corpulento cazador ya estaba encima suyo, impidiéndole ver nada más. Pudo apreciar los movimientos del otro y escuchar el silbido del viento, que era cortado por el artefacto de metal, consiguió girar hacia un lado, en la patética escusa de un giro de bailarina de ballet. El potente corte, clavo el filo del hacha en el suelo de roca, lo que ella aprovecho, alejándose unos pasos del otro cazador, sin darle la espalada por supuesto, mientras este luchaba por desenterrar su arma de la duela.

Sacudió los hombros, reacomodando sus huesos, calentando sus músculos, preparándose para el siguiente choque. El hombre había destrabado su arma y miraba hacía ella, con frialdad calculadora. Contuvo un suspiró de cansancio, manteniendo sus ojos fijos en el otro, estudiando su postura, buscando un punto débil del que aprovecharse. Quién sabe cuánto tiempo se quedaron inmóviles, mirándose, calculando cada paso y movimiento que efectuarían a continuación. Por eso odiaba pelear con cazadores, que a pesar de haber pedido la cordura y haber sucumbido a los más básicos, primarios y letales instintos conservaban su exquisito estilo de lucha, aunque resultaban incluso más violentos y vehementes en sus ataques que las bestias.

Él, como ella sabía, hizo el primer movimiento. El hombre con una velocidad que engañaría al ojo común, sacó un revólver de entre sus ropas, apuntó en décimas de segundo y oprimió el gatillo, disparando presto y preciso a su cabeza, ella se lanzó al suelo, girando hacia adelante, evitando la bala, que paso por sobre de ella. El cazador disparó una segunda vez y ella se agazapo contra una pared, viendo delante de sus ojos el proyectil metálico atravesando el aire. Apenas este corto por delante de ella, la mujer se despegó de la pared y continuó su trayecto hacía el otro cazador.

La cazadora fue quién ataco al tener al otro delante, sin embargo este bloqueo hábilmente el golpe del hacha de ella. El eco metálico, chirriante, proveniente del choque de sus armas, lleno aquella callejuela, antes de perderse en la neblinosa distancia. Ambos retrocedieron, debido a la fuerza del golpe, por un ínfimo instante pareció que se miraron de manera retadora, justo antes de levantarse completamente erguidos y arremeter una segunda, tercera y cuarta vez, con los mismos resultados que el primer encuentro.

El sonido de sus armas, el violento sonido del metal que charlaba, llenaba cada resquicio de aquella parte de la ciudad, llena de casas terriblemente apretadas entre sí. La oscuridad propia de la noche, sobretodo de una de cacería, era acentuada por el brillo del fuego, que en las ventanas de algunas casas se colaba hacia el exterior, entre la neblina, en patéticos hilillos luminosos. Algunos jadeos le salían a la cazadora, mientras que algunas veces el cazador gruñía con fuerza, obnubilado, deseoso de probar su sangre. Esta vez cuando sus hachas se encontraron, el cazador, que perdía a cada instante más y más el raciocinio, logro enganchar ambas, en el hueco entre las placas de acero y los largos mangos.

El hombre tiró ambas hacia un lado, y por la posición ni con toda su fuerza la cazadora consiguió resistirse al tirón, sus aparentemente frágiles muñecas se torcieron hacia adentro y quedo expuesta, apenas a unos centímetros del cuerpo del otro. Él soltó una mano del hacha y la acerco hacia ella. Por su parte la cazadora con mañosa habilidad consiguió soltar una mano también y tomar su revólver. El cañón larguísimo y finamente trabajado, mostrando un lujo exagerado, se apoyó contra el ancho hombro del cazador más alto, él detuvo su mano, ella consiguió sentir el tacto fantasmal de aquellos dedos sobre la piel de su cuello, justo antes de tirar del gatillo.

El ominoso sonido del disparo, de su potente arma (mucho más fuerte que el simple revólver del hombre), lleno una vez más el vacío que se creó tras el último movimiento, aparentemente decisivo de él. El cazador aulló como un lobo herido, soltando su hacha y alejándose de la mujer, quién sonreía con prepotente socarronería; se sujetó el hombro, haciendo presión sobre la herida, manchándose con su propia sangre la mano. La cazadora, en la sucesiva quietud nocturna, consiguió escuchar el sonido de los huesos y la carne sanándose. Debía actuar rápido. Llamó a su hacha, que salto hasta su mano.

Corriendo hacía el cazador, apuntó su arma una vez más, dándole en esta ocasión en el otro brazo, que calló y quedo colgándole patéticamente de los hombros, imitando al otro. Había conseguido inhabilitar ambos miembros por unos preciosos segundos.

Detuvo su carrera en el preciso instante en el que escucho una puerta abrirse, el viejo mecanismo gritaba en esa noche. ¿Qué clase de estúpido aldeano saldría en noche de cacería? ¿Aún peor, después de que todos con quienes había hablado, a través de puertas firmemente cerradas y ventanas tapeadas, le habían mostrado su pánico y egoísmo?

El cazador también había sido atraído por aquel ruido, ella consiguió sentirlo, por lo que ahora su prioridad era aquel estúpido aldeano. No quería más muertes de las necesarias, ya era suficiente cargar con las de los cazadores enloquecidos. Cargar con el dolor de haber acabado con sus vidas, con sus sueños y sus esperanzas, sabiendo que tal vez había alguien tras una de aquellas puertas cerradas esperando por ellos para cuando la noche terminara, y en contraparte sentirse aliviada al haberlos salvado de aquella existencia, de tal vez algún día lastimar a quienes amaban. Era un sentimiento tan agridulce, que se contradecía a sí mismo de tal manera, que le provocaba nauseas.

De la vivienda emergió la figura de un hombre joven, más bajo que ambos, de construcción tan fina como la de ella. Sus ropas de cama se transparentaban, a pesar de la oscuridad adyacente y el frió manto de niebla, su figura ennegrecida era elegante y andaba con una increíble convicción en su dirección, como un espectro poderoso o alguna divinidad dadivosa.

La cazadora escuchó al otro cazador aspirar como un perro el aire y en el acto comenzar a revolverse inquieto, incluso juraba sentir su tibió aliento, expirado en ansiosos jadeos. Ella por su lado, mantenía un ojo en el extraño hombre y otro en el cazador.

\- Cuando logro apreciar los rasgos del recién llegado, este hablo, mirando por sobre ella, mirando al cazador- ¿Makoto?

Ha… Haru- jadeó el hombre a sus espaldas, ella se giró de golpe, sorprendida, el sentimiento era tal, que se permitió compararlo a como si una locomotora la hubiese impactado a toda velocidad- Haru. Haru… Haruuu ¡HARU! ¡HARU!- por un instante vio algo que se reflejó en los ojos verdes del cazador, pero casi al instante, mientras sus aullidos iban en aumento, la locura lo carcomió, destellando desquiciadamente en los orbes del hombre- ¡HARU!- aulló una última vez, antes de lanzarse hacia aquel, como un depredador sobre su presa.

La cazadora fue sobrecogida por sus emociones, así que tan solo atino a desviar su mirada de la verde del cazador, para mirar al otro hombre, que a pesar de todo miraba hacía él mayor sin miedo, con la mirada azul estoica en la figura que se le aproximaba con movimientos hoscos, bestiales, letales, en un augurio fatídico. Él más alto de todos, pasó de ella y la cazadora sabía muy bien por qué, ella ya no era una prioridad, lo había visto en la mirada enloquecida del cazador, quería la sangre del otro, la ansiaba y no se iría sin ella.

Reaccionó a tiempo para atrapar al vuelo la dura muñeca del cazador, sus brazos seguían imposibilitados, pero sanaban, así que debía ser rápida. Sin la posibilidad de aplicar fuerza para resistirse al tirón de la mujer, el llamado Makoto trastabillo hacia atrás. La cazadora dio un giro excepcional, inclinándose hacia adelante al tiempo que alzaba una pierna golpeando con precisión en la cabeza al hombre, guió el movimiento del cuerpo de este con su talón, terminando con la cabeza del cazador entre su pie y una pared.

El espeluznante sonido quebró la noche (de nuevo), seguido del gemido ahogado del otro hombre. El horripilante sonido del cráneo fisurándose. Sin dudas, si él no fuese un cazador la fuerza de la mujer le hubiera hecho trizas la cabeza, y aun ahora ella podía adivinar como su cráneo se sanaba.

El cuerpo de Makoto cayó inconsciente al suelo, una vez que ella aparto su pie de él, rápidamente se acomodó la falda del vestido, había mostrado todo (o sea su anticuada ropa interior), pero bueno, al parecer aunque alguno de los hombres se encontrara consiente ninguno se sentiría interesado en ella. Se tomó el tiempo para acomodarse el fleco, que le había entrado a los ojos e incluso se revisó con el tacto el pretencioso trenzado, con el que se había sacado todo el cabello de encima, si estaba perfecto. Abrió su mano, en la cual apareció su preciosa hacha, cerró los dedos entorno al mango, sintiendo reconfortante la presión de la madera contra su palma.

\- alzó el artefacto, apuntando directo a la cabeza del cazador, pero se vio interrumpida una vez más- ¡no!- había gritado el hombre de cabello negro, al tiempo que se lanzaba sobre el cuerpo inconsciente de su amante, escudándolo con su propio cuerpo.

¿Qué demonios crees que haces?- ladró indignada hacía él menor. Haruka no dejo de abrazar el cuerpo caído de su amado, tan solo giró la cabeza y miró con resentimiento a la mujer, pudo apreciar la ira, que como lenguas de fuego bailaban en los irises violetas de la fémina, pero no pudo importarle menos.

Si lo matas a él, tendrás que matarme a mí también- la seguridad apabullante de su voz, la mirada segura y desafiante, molesto de sobremanera a la mujer. La cazadora gruñó animalescamente, mostrando sus dientes, por los que sobresalían sus caninos, acentuando la ira en su mirada.

\- sin delicadezas, como podía parecer que una fina mujer como ella se movería, atrapó por la ropa al menor y lo alzó como si tan solo fuese un trapo viejo y sucio- escúchame estúpido, eh perdido a mucha gente, buena gente, en esta maldita noche y solo por tu capricho no dejare que mueras.

\- Haruka no pudo evitar estremecerse ante la mirada furibunda de la cazadora, ni siquiera noto lo frágil y a merced de ella que estaba, pero mantuvo la dureza en su mirada y está firme en las llamaradas que le lanzaban los ojos de la mujer- no me queda nada sin él- podía ser una pequeña mentira, los hermanos pequeños del de ojos verdes esperaban por ambos en su casa, pero quería apelar a su humanidad, si es que aún le quedaba algo a la cazadora.

Argh- entre gruñó y gimió soltando al hombre, que irremediablemente cayó de culo contra el duro suelo de roca.

Ha-ah- gimió Haruka, dolorido por el golpe.

Busqué a otra estúpida mujer, que como tú, sin adiestramiento en combate salió de su casa, buscando a su marido, lo único que hallé de ella fue su cadáver, él la asesino, no pudo reconocer a la mujer que amaba, a la a madre de sus hijas- la cazadora se había acuclillado delante del de ojos azules. El topó su mirada con la de ella, y no pudo sino sentirse horrorizado y entristecido, no había emociones en los ojos de la cazadora, tan solo un vacío de tristeza, que le encogió algunas tallas el corazón al menor- él ya no es el hombre que una vez amaste, es solo otra bestia sedienta de sangre, no dudes que iba destrozarte, a saciarse de ti, a beber hasta la última gota de tu sangre.

Temeroso por la intensidad de la mirada que la mujer le dirigía, miró hacía el cuerpo de Makoto, su semblante mostraba dolor y eso solo le causó malestar a Haruka, como ansiaba poder curarlo, ayudarlo, confortarlo, pero ante las palabras de la mujer aquello se sentía como una ilusión inmaterial.

Sin ser consiente se sumió en sus pensamientos, sobrepasado por el miedo y la angustia.

Recordó cuando el cazador volvía de una noche de cacería, agotado y magullado por las cientos de luchas que debía haber tenido. Él lo esperaba despierto, todas y cada una de aquellas horribles noches. Mandaba a los gemelos a la cama y él se quedaba en la estancia, con la mirada clavada en la puerta, esperando por el regreso de su hombre. El amanecer apenas era unas motas de luz que danzaban tímidamente en el manto nocturno cuando Makoto retornaba, al verlo cruzar el umbral de la puerta sonreía aliviado y corría a su encuentro, Makoto lo recibía con un fuerte abrazo, y aunque sus ropas estaban empapadas de sangre y apestaba a muerte Haru no se alejaba de su tibieza, hasta que era necesario, pues la humedad de la sangre les comenzaba a pesar.

Después de separarse compartían una mirada significativa, y continuaban con una sesión de besos fogosos y toqueteos inapropiados. Detenidos siempre por Haruka, que no podía soportar más la mugre mesclada con sangre (propia y ajena) que Makoto traía encima, sobretodo porque las grandes manos, tibias y callosas del hombre, se arrastraban sinuosas y sensuales hacía sitios donde Haruka no podía permitir ser tocado, al menos no por el insulto que significaba la sangre que el mayor traía encima.

Haruka preparaba el baño y Makoto entraba a la tina, suspirando de alivió al sentir la caricia del agua caliente sobre sus músculos, él de ojos azules se encargaba de tallar el cuerpo de su amado, asegurándose de hacer desaparecer cada vestigio de sangre seca de su piel. Le tomaba por sorpresa cuando Makoto lo tomaba del talle y le arrastraba hasta la tina con él, aunque lo hacía siempre, los movimientos del cazador eran tan rápidos y hábiles que Haruka apenas podía sentirse sorprendido cuando ya estaba ahí, al lado del de ojos verdes. El cazador le sonreía entonces, como un niño pequeño que acaba de hacer una travesura y lo besaba.

A Haruka no le molestaba ser arrastrado a la tina, nunca se enojaría por estar en contacto con el agua ni con Makoto, en ese momento ya no le importaba el agua sucia, llena de sangre, porque al menos esta no se pegaba en la piel del cazador, y ahí Makoto lo poseía. Lo tomaba con gentileza de las caderas y lo sentaba sobre su regazo, hundía sus dedos en él y lo preparaba con tranquilidad, dándole cientos de besos en los labios, en las mejillas, en las sienes, en la frente, en la barbilla, en el cuello, en el pecho. Cuando Makoto juzgaba que estaba listo retiraba sus dedos y se adentraba en él con pasmosa lentitud, haciéndole temblar y gemir. Makoto continuaba con sus besos, acariciaba su espalda con suavidad, sus grandes manos recorrían concienzudamente el lienzo blanco de su piel, recorriendo también sus largas piernas y sus brazos. Él se aferraba con sus manos a los hombros musculosos del cazador, cuando este comenzaba a mover las caderas, marcando un ritmo lento y delicioso. Makoto le hacía el amor con toda su ternura y amor, mostrándole cuanto le amaba, cuanto le veneraba.

Sonrió con amargura ante los recuerdos, sin poder contener un pusilánime hipido roto que broto de sus labios, entonces se concientizo de las lágrimas cálidas que bajaban por sus mejillas, no sabía cuándo había comenzado a llorar y ni siquiera le importo, ni aun sabiendo que la cazadora estaba ahí. Entre la niebla y la nubosidad que las lágrimas creaban en sus ojos, miraba a Makoto y solo a él, quería acercarse al mayor, pero tenía miedo, eso ya no era Makoto. Makoto ya no existía y ante el pensamiento sintió que su corazón era arrancado de su pecho, se sintió mareado y desubicado, su llanto se hizo un tanto más frenético, las lágrimas estaban ahogándolo y había comenzado a hiperventilar, buscando oxígeno.

Egoístamente, patéticamente, repugnantemente quiso morir también, sin Makoto ya no tenía sentido la vida, ni siquiera se dignó a pensar en los pobres Ran y Ren, qué sería de los pequeños sin ellos. Apenas consiguió notar de que la cazadora se sentaba sobre el pecho de Makoto, aplicando fuerza en sus rodillas, que yacían sobre los hombros del cazador, y pese a que Haruka quería detenerla su voz no salía y sus extremidades no obedecían sus órdenes, se sintió tan desesperado, tan impotente, tan furioso, tan triste, se sentía como si un incendio lo devorara por dentro. Estaba enjaulado dentro de su propia carne, obligado a mirar y no poder hacer nada.

Pero pese a todo pronóstico ella tan solo tomo el rostro del cazador con ambas manos, y le obligo a abrir uno de sus ojos, analizando profundamente la pupila. Si había una oportunidad de salvar al cazador ella la tomaría y su pupila no se había deformado en un grotesco coagulo, como había visto en los demás cazadores enloquecidos, aun había esperanza, tal vez, siendo optimista. Se paró, tenían el tiempo contado, el cazador se estaba curando, si existía una manera de salvarlo debían hacerlo ya mismo.

Haciendo memoria hizo que una cajita de madera apareciera en sus manos. Haruka le miró extrañado pero esperanzado. Ella en ese momento le daba la espalda, recordando como al haber hecho sonar aquella cajita había hecho reaccionar al padre Gascoine, levemente, al parecer solo era atacado por recuerdos o sentimientos, no lo sabía, él gemía adolorido, sacudía la cabeza con frenesí, como si intentase espantar aquellas memorias, podía deberse a que al recordar se dio cuenta que había matado a su esposa y su cadáver yacía no muy lejos de donde ellos peleaban, lo que probablemente y en sus especulaciones, se permitió pensar, había terminado de romperlo, de corromperlo. Makoto había hecho algo parecido, había reconocido a Haruka, por un instante.

Apretó fuertemente la cajita musical, procurando no dañarse las uñas cuidadas y tampoco astillar la madera con su prodigiosa fuerza. No había podido hacer nada por la mujer, por el padre, ni por las niñas. No había podido proteger a la niña que le dio esa cajita pidiéndole que hallara a su madre, no había podido salvar a esa chiquilla ni a su familia, aunque lo intento, lo intento con todo, le dolía en el alma haber perdido a los cuatro, a esa pobre familia que no merecía aquello. No iba a perder a nadie más.

Hay algo…- sus palabras fueron firmes y duras como el acero. Haruka siguió mirándole, esta vez prestándole un poco más de atención, esforzándose por sobreponerse al dolor, a la pena y a la tristeza. Una vez segura de que el hombre atendía a sus palabras prosiguió- existe algo que haya logrado hacerlo reaccionar cuando parecía olvidarse de ti, de él.

Haruka sopeso las palabras un momento, haciendo memoria, aun entre espasmódicos hipidos que se obligaba a mantener dentro del pecho. A veces cuando Makoto se veía tan confundido, que no recordaba a Ran o a Ren o a sí mismo, bastaba la presencia de Haruka para anclarlo a la realidad. El cazador de ojos verdes se acercaba a él, le acorralaba con su cuerpo y sus brazos, enterraba su nariz en el hueco entre su hombro y cuello, y aspiraba su aroma como si fuese un perro, Haruka apenas tenía tiempo de mandar a los menores a su habitación, cuando el cazador ya estaba colando sus manos por debajo de su ropa, acariciando con ternura su piel, reconociéndola, al tiempo que había comenzado a chupar su cuello, dejando marcas rojizas que en algunas horas se tornarían purpuras.

El cazador lo poseía ahí mismo, donde fuera, en el suelo o de pie, como si fuesen animales en celo, era frenético y violento. Cuando reaccionaba Makoto no dejaba de disculparse, no por otra cosa, sino por la dramática cantidad de sangre mesclada con su propia semilla que se escurría de entre las piernas de Haruka, aunque el de ojos azules no se quejaba, ni siquiera resentía el dolor, alegre de estar con él, fuese en las circunstancias que fuesen. Además solo dolía al principio, cuando el cazador forzaba su entrada, después todo se desbarataba en placer.

Comúnmente basta mi presencia- contestó con simpleza, con su patética voz ajada por el llanto, sin ahondar en explicaciones innecesarias.

\- ella por su parte recordó que el cazador había olfateado el aire, reconociendo el aroma del otro, justo antes de hablar y luego perder el control- ya veo….- murmuró para sí misma.

La cazadora se sumió en sus pensamientos, acelerada, pues bien sabía que sus oportunidades de salvar al cazador si este despertaba se volvían nulas. Estaba especulando como una tonta empoderada, construyendo castillos en el aire. Pero no era ninguna tonta, había encontrado muchos documentos e informes, había charlado con personas que sabían mucho de aquella maldición de sangre, algunas de ellas eran las culpables de la decadencia que azolaba a la ciudad. Podía permitirse especular como una tonta bien fundamentada, pero una tonta idealista al fin y al cabo.

Ven- con finura la cazadora alzó al hombre, tomándolo por la muñeca con la delicadeza de una dama, que era lo que su apariencia suponía, una dama de alta cuna.

Un pequeño vial de sangre apareció en su mano libre, la mujer lo descorchó con los dientes, lanzó el tapón lejos y sin detenerse, ni dejar de arrastrar al hombre, bebió la mitad de este. En cuanto se detuvo soltó al hombre y le encaró, su semblante era firme y aparentemente frio, pero había duda en sus fieros ojos violetas. Con nerviosismo se acomodó el flequillo, su cabello clarísimo prácticamente era blanco.

Puede que funcione, puede que no, es tu única oportunidad, nuestra única oportunidad para no perder a nadie más- Haruka asintió ante la gravedad de sus palabras, entendiendo el riesgo que el plan pudiera suponerles, pero estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa si con eso recuperaba a su amado- todo esto empezó por la sangre- agitó el vial a medio engullir delante de los ojos del menor- sabes que los cazadores somos adictos a la sangre, es lógico, pues esta nos cura y nos fortalece (también se usaba para reforzar las armas pero ese era otro cuento). Esta es mi idea, si mesclamos tu sangre con esta, probablemente pueda recordar y reconocerte- en ese momento Haruka miró intensamente el líquido carmín de aquella botellita, recordó alguna vez haber escuchado decir que la sangre de los viales era especial- pero.- la voz mortalmente sería de ella, saco al hombre de sus pensamientos y de su ensimismamiento en aquel líquido. Volvió su mirada hacia ella, que volvía a mirarlo con frialdad calculadora- estarás atado a él de por vida, tu sangre se volverá su alimento, su única ancla a la cordura- la cazadora buscaba mostrarle lo serio que era aquello, su voz incluso se tornó sombría, pero Haruka no dudo, ni siquiera hizo una mueca, tan solo le sostuvo la mirada, decidido.

Lo hare- dictaminó al final, tras unos breves segundos de silencio sepulcral. Después de todo no concebía una vida para él si Makoto no figuraba en esta.

Bien dicho- asintió ella complacida.

Tomó una de las manos del aldeano, con la que ella sostenía el vial, asegurándose de mantener este a salvo y en su mano derecha convoco su fiel hacha. Claro que al compararla con el fino apéndice del joven desistió de usarla. El hacha desapareció como había llegado y en su lugar apareció un pequeño cuchillo, muy bien afilado, la cazadora comúnmente lanzaba estos, pero debería servir mucho mejor que el hacha, que podría haberle arrancado de cuajo la mano al hombre. El cuchillo cortó la carne blanquecina del menor como si fuese mantequilla, desparramando su sangre carmín. La cazadora en ese momento tomó el vial con su otra mano, ahora libre, y lo colocó debajo de la mano del de ojos azules, a la par que acomodaba dicha mano en una posición que focalizaría la sangre hacía un solo punto, permitiendo que fluyese directamente al contendor de cristal.

Lleno el vial de sangre la mujer se lo entregó al hombre y apareció una venda, un tanto sucia por el uso, en sus manos, ella la miró intensamente, antes de negar con la cabeza y desaparecerla. En su lugar apareció una campana de plata de exquisito diseño, sostenida con delicada refinación entre los dedos de la cazadora la hizo sonar, el suave tintineo elegante repicó una melodía refinada que se hacía uno con el ambiente, con el aire, con la oscuridad, y con la escueta luz, causando un suave resplandor blancuzco. A Haruka le fue difícil respirar dentro de aquel destello, pero cuando este seso notó que la herida de su mano había desaparecido. El hombre se quedó mirando su palma con desconcierto. Apenas fue consiente de que la cazadora le había quitado el vial de sangre atinó a girar la vista, para verla arrodillarse delante de Makoto.

Ella no se lo dijo explícitamente, pero él sabía que no debía acercarse, además, aunque hubiera querido, en ese preciso momento sus extremidades dejaron de responderle. Devorado por la expectación, incluso se olvidó de cómo se respiraba. La cazadora alzó la cabeza del otro cazador y le obligó a beber el contenido del vial. El cazador trago hasta la última gota de sangre, pero no hubo reacción alguna, al menos no instantáneamente. Ella se levantó y camino unos pasos en dirección del otro, haciendo de escudo, por si ocurría lo que ninguno quería.

Quién sabe cuánto tiempo paso, Haruka consiguió andar, sin ser consciente de ello, hasta quedar a un solo centímetro de la cazadora, con la mirada fija en su esposo, sin parpadear, sin respirar, ni siquiera pensaba, solo podía estar consciente y pendiente del estado del otro hombre.

Un momento más tarde el cazador se convulsiono, y aulló como una bestia, adolorido. En un movimiento violento y rápido se levantó, y como la cazadora habría hecho tantas otras veces convoco su hacha; ella le imito.

Ambos cazadores se miraron, midiéndose. Fue cuando él desvió la mirada, encontrando los ojitos azules de su amante detrás del hombro de la fémina, entonces se detuvo, ella ni siquiera pudo registrar el leve movimiento de su pecho, que le indicaba que el cazador respiraba.

Makoto se zambulló de lleno en los ojos profundos de su cónyuge, su mirada desbordaba pánico y tristeza, lagrimones impropios de él escurrían por sus mejillas, era desolador mirarle, roto y aparentemente irreparable como una costosa figurilla de cristal. Makoto retrocedió, sobrepasado por la mirada que la persona que más amaba le dirigía. Entonces se concientizo del calor insoportable que lo engullía, como si se estuviera cocinando por dentro, siguió retrocediendo por el ardiente dolor en sus entrañas y la mirada de Haruka, que le dolía aún más que aquel fuego. Cuando pudo sopesar en la situación se supo terriblemente confundido, no recordaba que había hecho hacia solo un minuto.

Consiguió reconocer a una mujer, que vestía un ostentoso vestido de seda roja, qué con sus ojos violetas no dejaba de analizar hasta el más leve de sus movimientos y en sus manos sostenía una larga hacha. La cazadora estaba entre ambos, haciendo de barrera entre él y el hombre de ojos azules. La realización de lo sucedido, de sus supuestos actos (no recordaba nada, pero estaba seguro de lo que había hecho), le golpeó como una bomba explotándole en la cara. Se miró las manos, como si entre las manchas de sangre y sus propias líneas pudiese leer, buscando corroborar que al menos no había dañado al de ojos azules o a sus hermanos pequeños. Por supuesto que no descubrió nada y las manchas de sangre no eran un indició, pues cada noche de cacería terminaba bañado del líquido vital de las bestias.

Haru- levantó la mirada, encontrando sus ojos verdes con los azules de su amado, atribulado por acciones de las que se pensaba artífice- lo siento.

La cazadora suspiró, quién sabe desde cuando había contenido el aliento, esperando esperanzada que todo funcionase, aliviada como en toda esa horrible noche no se había sentido relajó los hombros y desapareció su arma. Haruka no supo cómo, pero captó la relajación en la cazadora y sin pensárselo una segunda vez, después de escuchar la dulce voz de Makoto, estrangulada de aflicción, corrió a todo lo que sus piernas le daban al encuentro de su cazador. Él mayor lo recibió envolviéndolo con sus fuertes brazos, fundiéndose en un fuerte abrazo, desesperado, necesitado, exigente.

En los brazos del otro, sintiendo la realidad materializándose en su tibieza, no pudieron evitar llorar en silencio.

¿Ran y Ren?- preguntó ahogadamente el cazador.

¡Están bien, están bien!- se apresuró a contestar el menor, calmando a su esposo.

Todo lo que por un efímero, parasitario y pestilente instante temieron, se había evaporado como el humo toxico y no podían sino llorar de alivio, sintiendo el calor del otro, su aroma y sus formas encajando perfectamente, tan familiar y tan lejano. El cazador no podó resistirse, ni controlarse, comenzó a olfatear con frenesí la cabellera azabache de su amante y alzó al menor. Los pies de Haruka ya colgaban en el aire, pues se había lanzado al cuello del cazador y sostenía todo su peso en los hombros y espalda del más alto, pero ser levantado aún más lo hizo perder el sentido del equilibrio y, por puro acto reflejo, envolvió con sus largas piernas las caderas del de ojos verdes.

Se dieron un beso prolongado, apenas roces castos, caricias delicadas depositadas en sus labios, pero pronto el beso se tornó demandante y fogoso. Demasiadas emociones, de tal magnitud, que se veían superados por ellas y no podían controlarlas, estaban dejándoles salir ahí mismo, todo el anhelo y el miedo, el alivio y el pesar, delante de un tercero. La cazadora tuvo que carraspear con notoria fuerza, cuando habían comenzado a acariciar al contrario, buscando arrancarle las ropas. La ropa de cama de Haruka, que consistía en un holgado camisón blanco, había sido movido por las grandes manos del cazador, eh incluso se habían colado por debajo de la prenda, mostrándole partes íntimas del de ojos azules.

Despertados por el sonido los hombres se separaron con premura, completamente rojos, avergonzados por haberse dejado llevar de aquella manera, aun sabiendo que había otra persona delante de ellos. Si hubiera sido por ella los hubiera dejado terminar, aun ahí en medio de la calle, pero tenía cosas que hacer, bestias que matar, lugares que explorar y no podía irse dejándolos en medio de la calle en noche de cacería, no después de que el cazador hubiese perdido el control.

Supongo que gracias- el cazador se acercó a ella, con las mejillas arreboladas y la mirada esquiva- me detuviste antes de que hiciera algo estúpido. Algo que jamás me hubiera perdonado.

Para eso estamos no es así, para ayudar- su voz sería y firme le dio el valor a Makoto para mirarla- si había una oportunidad para salvarte la iba a tomar y él también- entonces ambos miraron a Haruka, quién les estaba dando la espalda dignamente.

¿Qué paso?- cuestionó con voz trémula, temeroso de la respuesta.

Te encontré en esta misma calle, estuvimos batallando por un buen rato antes de que él saliera de su casa, su presencia te distrajo, a ambos, su olor te enloqueció y te abalanzaste sobre él, lo que me permitió noquearte. Cuando te iba a ejecutar él salto sobre de ti, interponiéndose. Su estupidez, su amor, me permitió pensar. Ahora eres adicto a su sangre- El cazador perdió color ante el relato, sobre todo al pensamiento de haber podido matar al amor de su vida.

Seguramente salió por el ruido, siempre me quedo cerca y mantengo todo lo lejos que puedo a las bestias. No debió haberlo hecho- suspiró mortificado, giró la cabeza y miró por sobre su hombro la fina figura del más pequeño.

No digas eso- la voz de ella era seca, notoriamente molesta por sus palabras. Makoto devolvió su mirada a la cazadora, que le miraba con toda la fiereza de alguien que había vivido y sido participe de los mismos horrores que él, pero sus irises violetas también reflejaban esperanza- te salvamos, eso para mí vale más que mil bestias muertas a mis pies.

\- el cazador tan solo pudo asentir como un tonto sin nada que decir, ante la intensidad de la mirada de la mujer y la fuerza de sus palabras- gracias- repitió escuetamente.

No creo que debas seguir con la cacería esta noche- Makoto asintió nuevamente, esta vez de acuerdo con las palabras de la cazadora- todos me han dicho que esta noche es diferente, peor que las anteriores, no deberían quedarse en su casa, conozco un lugar seguro. ¿Conoces la capilla Oedeon?

Por supuesto.

Vayan allí.

La cazadora estaba a punto de irse cuando un par de voces agudas, propias de niños pequeños, cortaron por la calle, miró tras la espalda del cazador, quién hacía lo propio girando sobre sus talones. Efectivamente había dos niños pequeños, que acompañaban a Haruka y corrían unos pasos por delante del de ojos azules, hacia el encuentro del mayor. El cazador se agachó y tomó en brazos a los pequeños, que rieron y se abrazaron al mayor. Así que tenían hijos esos dos, ella ni siquiera se dignó a sentirse sorprendida, aunque ambos eran hombres, después de todo Yharnam y sus habitantes eran raros.

Ah… los escoltare allí- los recién llegados miraron con interés a la cazadora, pero Makoto los insto a ir a la casa a vestirse, Haruka les acompaño, él también debía vestirse.

Ambos cazadores esperaron a la puerta de la vivienda, unos minutos después los tres salieron calzados y con un abrigo sobre las ropas de cama. Makoto cargó de nueva cuenta a sus hermanos pequeños, quienes no dejaban de ver a la fina espalda de la cazadora, que iba unos pasos delante de ellos, asegurando el camino. Al arribar a la capilla, lo primero que los recibió fue el fuerte olor del incienso, sarcillos de humo danzaban por el lugar, entre el agradable brillo de las velas.

La cazadora incluso les consiguió una silla de madera, disculpándose por ser solo una y sin decir nada más la mujer partió a toda marcha. Los cuatro se quedaron quietos un instante, con ellos había una extraña criatura en una esquina del lugar y una mujer mayor, justo delante de ellos, quién no parecía estar muy bien, murmuraba para ella y mantenía la mirada en el piso.

Fue Makoto quien decidió sentarse, se recargó contra el sólido respaldo y se estiro, sintiendo sus vertebras distenderse placenteramente. Haruka se sentó en su regazo y recargó todo su peso en el pecho del mayor, soltando un fuerte bostezo, el cazador sonrió al tiempo que le acariciaba la cabeza, después le beso sobre la mata azabache. Los más pequeños se sentaron también, cada uno en una pierna del de ojos azules, el cazador les acarició las cabelleras e insto a los tres a dormir. Unos minutos después, a pesar de la incomodidad y la extraña posición, los tres menores consiguieron dormir, Makoto no pudo, torturándose con el rumbo de sus pensamientos, en el remoto quizás de si la cazadora no hubiese aparecido por ahí en el momento justo.

Una hora después la cazadora reapareció por la capilla, aunque solo por un instante, paso por su lado hacía una puerta abierta, que por los ruidos que acontecieron él supuso que conducía a un ascensor. Al parecer ni siquiera les prestó atención, pero el cazador noto sus ojos mirando hacia ellos, hacia la anciana y a la extraña criatura, procurando que todos estuviesen bien. La mañana llego y todo continuó, como si la noche anterior no hubiese pasado, claro exceptuando por la limpieza de cadáveres. Nunca volvieron a ver a la cazadora, pero suponían que estaba bien, era fuerte y hábil, una cazadora excepcional.

En el fondo Makoto sabía, porque él mismo era un cazador, que haber conseguido salvarlos, a ellos cuatro y a aquella viejecilla, bastaba para que la mujer pudiese hacer lo que debía con paz.

Fin.

Ah… no sé cómo sentirme, me gusta en líneas generales, pero aun lo siento flojo, como que me falta corregir aún más (u.u). Mi intención era iniciar octubre con este fic, publicarlo ayer mismo, el día primero, pero entre corrección y corrección, porque cada vez que lo leía de nuevo encontraba más faltas, errores y esas cosas (e.e), apenas eh podido medio terminar (si sé que no parece mucho, un solo día de diferencia, pero para mí era importante)  
Diva: ya deja de darle vueltas, no estamos al cien conformes con este resultado, pero estamos bien con el. En otras cosas diremos que con este one-shot abrimos un serie de one-shots, especiales para la época claro, esta vez nos estamos tomando muy enserio estos especiales, por supuesto de Free! Y multi ships. Estamos considerando que sean cuatro shots, no creemos poder dar para más, por ahora solo tenemos más o menos clara la trama de dos  
¿Les mola la idea? En fin gracias por leernos, soportarnos y eso, a quienes llegaron hasta aquí les mandamos un beso enorme ;)  
Diva: y muchos abrazos  
Nos veremos en la próxima (estense seguros que no será dentro de un año u_u, la promesa de esos one-shots es muy real) (Diva: pero tampoco podemos esperar que confíen en nosotras, hay cosas que no podemos controlar)  
Diva y Yo: ¡BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYY!

PD: Por cierto hoy dos de octubre es mi día (si ya saben a qué me refiero ¬¬), el día en que todos me dan regalos (nwn), así que coméntenme algo bitches ;). Aunque sea una mentada de madre que se me merezco (7-7)


End file.
